


Linchpin

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Biting, Bondage, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: You are in an established relationship with TFW but they have been distant lately. One morning, the boys become dismissive and hurt your feelings. You become insecure about your place in the relationship. When you confront the boys, the argument turns into you taking back control and re-establishing your intimacy.





	Linchpin

You wake up alone. For the past month, this is starting to become a regular thing. Before then, you haven’t woken up alone in almost a year. You would always have at least one of your boys curled up next you, usually more than one. But lately, the sheets that surround you are already cold by the time you wake up.

You throw on a flannel that was tossed on your bedroom floor the night before. You slip out of your room to search out an explanation for your empty sheets.

The halls are cold and quiet. But, a warmth starts to brew in your lower belly when you hear gruff voices echoing from within the library. You skip toward the sound. You are ready to play. The most action you have gotten in the last little while is a quickie on the kitchen counter while you wait for the water on the stove to boil. It makes making dinner more fun but overall isn’t enough for you.

Last night, Sam came to bed so late that you were already asleep when he showed up. You’re not even sure Dean ever came to bed. Not to mention you haven’t seen Cas in weeks. To say your body is itching with need would be an understatement.

It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to play properly. They boys have been so busy with this stupid case, that they haven’t been able to give you what you need. And, by consequence you haven’t been able to take care of them either.

They say they want to keep you as far away from the hunting life as possible. They don’t tell you what they’re up to or what they’re facing. They say they want to protect you. They keep you locked away in this bunker and out of the reach of whatever big bad they’re up against. While you know you’re safe, at the same time, you feel excluded from the rest of their lives.

When they found you a couple years ago, you were being used as a meat suit for some low-level demon. After the exorcism, your eyes were opened to a whole new world and you couldn’t go back to your old life. But, you weren’t quite ready to delve into the life of a full-fledged hunter. So, you stay at the bunker. You learn about monsters but keep your distance from them.

Most importantly, you take care of your boys. You are the silent linchpin of Team Free Will. You keep their spirits high and stop the cracks in their armour from swallowing them whole.

“Cas!” you squeal with excitement when you see him sitting with the boys in the library. You haven’t seen him in so long that you cannot help yourself from running across the room and sitting in his lap. You pull him in for a hug but he makes no effort to hug you back.

“I know where we can find the final ingredient. There are trials one must go through to obtain it. But, I am confident I will succeed.” Cas carries on his conversation with the boys as if you are not even there, as if you aren’t sitting on his lap half naked. Seeing him, after being apart for so long, sent you into an ecstatic state. But for Cas, it is as if your presence doesn’t even phase him.

“What kind of trials?” Dean asks, also ignoring you.

As Cas replies, he places his hand on your lower back. Instead of rubbing small circles into your skin as he usually does, he starts pushing you off of him. You stumble off his lap. For a second you think that you must be under some spell of invisibility. None of the boys have even glanced in your direction since you entered the room. You’re about to leave the room and let the boys finish their discussion in peace, when you finally hear Sam address you.

“Y/N?” You whip around to face him. Your smile grows under his warm hazel eyes. “We need you to make a run to the store. We’re out of salt and we need to make more bullets.”

“Okay,” you say with disappointment. “Good morning, by the way. I was wondering where you-”

“We need rock salt and regular salt. You got that, babe?” Sam cuts you off before returning his attention to his laptop.

You stand there for an extra minute expecting one of them to tell you they are just messing with you. Sure, they’ve been a little more distant this past month but they’ve never been this dismissive.

“Got it,” you bite out before storming down the halls.

You get changed and head to the bunker’s garage. Your old car is starting to act up again. Usually, you would go find Dean and ask him to fix it for you. But now, and for the first time, you feel a little shy going to him for help. Right now, you’re not sure he would take the time to help you. Luckily, after hours of watching him work on Baby, it turns out you picked up a thing or two. You feel an unmistakable pride from fixing the car all by yourself.

You slam the hood down and smile to yourself. You hear a slow clap coming from the garage doorway. You turn around to see Dean entering the room.

“Here I was coming to get something from Baby, and I find my other baby bent over her car. You did good, kid. I didn’t know you even knew where the engine was,” Dean teases you.

You didn’t realize how much you missed the light smile on his face until this moment. “What? You thought all that time I spent with you while you worked on your car, that I was just staring at your ass. Sorry pretty boy, but I was actually paying attention to what you were doing.”

“Clearly,” Dean says as he reaches into Baby’s front seat to grab his father’s journal from the glove compartment. When he stands back up to face you, your teasing smile is gone and is replaced with one that doesn’t reach your eyes.

“Are you guys okay? Things seem… tense lately. Do you need help? Because I could-“

“No,” Dean dismisses you with a wave of his hand. “It’s just,” Dean lets out a drawn-out groan. “It’s a case were working on. Kinda taking a lot out of us.”

“I can help,” you offer your assistance. You want to be included in their lives. You would give anything to help ease their stress.

Dean merely laughs at you. “What could you possibly help with?”

You’re taken aback by his question. It seems like lately the only place they show you any respect is in the bedroom. To them, that’s probably the only place you have a purpose. It is the one place where they each relinquish their control and let you take care of them. But the second you step outside, you revert back to being their useless house pet who runs errands and does their laundry.

His question hurts you more than either of you probably expected. You turn away from him so he cannot see the tears pooling in your eyes. Before you can get into your car and slip away, Dean grasps your upper arm.

“What’s up with you?” he asks. It is uncharacteristic for you to not push back when he says something that annoys you.

“I miss you. All of you.” you decide to tell him the truth.

“We haven’t gone anywhere in weeks. Well, except for Cas. But, you’re used to him fluttering in and out of your bed,” Dean says in a matter of fact tone.

“I know but-”

“Look, we don’t have time for this. What is it you want? Judging by that outfit you wore when you came into the library this morning, I’m assuming you were looking for someone to get you off?”

You roll your eyes at him. “So, you did notice me?”

Dean groans in frustration. “Fuck, what do you expect from us? We have a job to do and can’t just sit around and spend all day fucking you. Some of us have other responsibilities.” You can feel your chest heave as Dean steps closer to you. “You knew what we were when you moved in. You knew what we wanted you for. Know your place,” he growls low in his throat.

“What is that supposed to mean?” you try not to sound as pathetic as you feel.

“You know what your good for.” His eyes rake over your body and even in your clothes you feel naked under his stare. “You don’t think we all know it too? Like I said, know your place girly.”

You search his eyes for any hint that he is joking. You find none. “Screw you!” you bite out. You push him back and away from your car so you can open the door.

“You wish princess,” Dean mumbles to himself as he turns to leave the garage.

A lump forms in your throat as you watch him walk away. You’ve always been a safe place for them to vent their frustrations. But, you never thought that you would be the source of their frustration. You are starting to lose the mutual respect that makes this complicated relationship possible.

By the time you get to the store your eyes are puffy and red. Dean’s words ate away at you the entire drive. You can still feel Cas physically pushing you away from him. Plus, you can still feel Sam looking right through you as he gave you what sounded like your daily orders. You’re not sure how you got to this point but if things don’t change you’re not sure you can keep living this way.

After going to the store to get the items they need for their secret case, you stop by the local bar. You chat up the pretty bartender who is the closest thing to a friend you have. You two became close after one night in which the boys were out of town and you snuck out to the bar to let off some steam. Instead, you ended up helping her mix drinks and keep the peace when a large and rowdy bachelor party came in.

“They may be acting like major assholes right now but I’ve seen you guys together. I may not understand whatever kinky and complicated shit you all have going on. But, I do know how much you care about them. You can’t just avoid them like this,” your friend says as she puts glasses away behind the bar.

“I know I care about them. But I don’t know if they actually care about me. They care about my safety but sometimes it’s hard to tell if they care beyond that. More than anything I want them to be happy and secure. But lately, it feels as though they just want me to be quiet and stay out of their way.” You’re not sure where this honesty is coming from. But you can’t seem to shut yourself up.

“You know I’m always here for you to talk to. But, this seems like something you should be telling them and not me.”

You roll your eyes at her. You hate when she’s right. “How about some liquid courage first?” You ask in a transparent attempt to put off going home.

“Nope. Get out. Leave. You bagged three of the most gorgeous men in the country, I’m not going to let you sit here and avoid them. If you let those assholes slip through our fingers, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”  

You push yourself off the bar stool and put on your jacket. “Fine, I’ll leave. But, if things don’t get better I’m going to come back here and drink you out of business.”

“Deal. Now leave.” Your friend says as she shoos you away.

When you get back to your car, you realize you had left your phone on the seat. Fourteen missed calls and numerous frantic texts await you. You don’t bother reading the texts or returning their call. You simply start speeding down the street to get home as soon as possible.

When you enter the garage, Baby is gone. You soon find Sam pacing the library, staring at his phone.

“Don’t freak out,” you say to catch Sam’s attention. His burning eyes turn from his phone to you in an instant.

“Where the hell did you go for so long? Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Sam crows at you.

Before you can answer, the bunker door swings open. The remaining members of Team Free Will come barging through.

You straighten your back and raise your chin. If you’re going to get out of this in one piece then you have to stand your ground.

Dean opens his mouth but before he can start in on his tirade you cut him off.

“No! Me first.” You throw your grocery bags onto the floor. “I need you to answer me honestly, all of you. Is this all you want from me now?” You kick at the bag of salt that now sits at your feet. “Am I just here to run errands and get you off whenever you’re in the mood?” You look directly into Dean’s eyes, “Is that really all I’m good for?”

“Shit, Y/N I didn’t mean-” Dean tries to back pedal. But now that they are all in front of you, your anger has fumed so you stop him from continuing.

“I am yours wholly and completely. But if you, any of you, don’t want to be mine in the same way then just tell me. I won’t stay where I’m not wanted.”

You notice a look of fear flash through each man. They share a look with each other as if having a silent argument. The silence in the room deafens you. You’re about to turn and walk away, thinking that their silence is answer enough. But, Cas darts forward and grips your wrist to stop you.

“We have a something to tell you.” Cas says with hesitation. The pleading in his eyes begs you to stay and listen. “Last month, Sam and Dean came across a demon who knew you by name. The demon said his leader has plans for you. When we met, you were not chosen at random for possession. They needed you, your bloodline, and they still need you. However, once the demons found out that you are now under our care… well things changed.”

When Cas looks hesitant to continue, you look over to the brothers. Sam’s sad eyes refuse to meet yours but Dean is burning a hole in your soul with his unrelenting stare. “You guys can’t just keep things like this from me! I may not be good with the fighting or stabbing part of this life. But I can better prepare myself if I know what is going on!”

“We were taking care of it,” Dean pipes up.

“We sent you away this morning so we could summon the demon in charge and end this once and for all. We were prepared for anything. But, the spell didn’t work. He never showed.” Sam continues for his brother. “When the demon didn’t show and you didn’t come home, we thought…” Sam trails off as if the words pain him to say out loud.

“We thought the worst,” Cas finishes Sam’s train of thought.

Now that you know more of the story, you feel bad for adding to their worry. But their confession does not change the fact they hurt you. It doesn’t erase the things Dean said to you.

“Where do we go from here?” you ask unsure of what else to stay. You expect them to suggest you move out once they have the situation handled. Instead, Dean’s next words surprise you.

“We start with an apology. We – I owe you an apology.” You are taken aback by Dean’s suggestion. “You know I say dumb things when I’m stressed out.”

“That’s not an excuse.” You’ve always known that Dean lashes out when he’s scared. But it is a bad habit that may tear you apart one day.

“I know,” he admits. Dean takes a step toward you. You take a step back. The desperation in his eyes is breaking down your resolve to finish this argument. Dean lives his life on either end of a spectrum. He is either completely distant or completely yours. There is no middle ground. He can give you whiplash when he switches between them. But right now, you’re too captivated by the pleading in his eyes to care.

“We were wrong to push you away,” Sam adds as he too starts to invade your personal space.

“I’m still mad at you, all of you.” You try to punctuate your words to sound serious. However, the lust bubbling inside of you, lowers your voice to a sultry whisper. Every time you try and fight with your boys or hash out an argument it always ends this way.

As you are backing away from the approaching brothers, you are suddenly met with a warm chest at your back. Cas is now standing behind you. He wraps his thick arms around your waist and pulls you up against him.

“We’re sorry, Y/N. There is no imminent danger for the next twenty-four hours. Let us take that time to show you how sorry we are. Let us beg for your forgiveness.” Cas whispers in your ear. His deep voice vibrates throughout your entire body.

You arch against Cas and he takes the opportunity to slip a hand down the elastic waistband of your yoga pants. When he pushes past your panties you grip his arm and dig your nails into the fabric of his coat.

“We’ll do anything to show you that we need you here. We need to take care of you. We need you to take care of us,” Sam breaks your focus away from Cas’ wandering fingers.

“A-anything?” you stumble your words because Cas has pressed the soft pad of his thumb against your clit and the pressure has caused throat to dry.

“Earlier today you told me that you missed us. Sweetheart, we’ve missed you too. More than you know. Let us show you.” Dean breathes out. Sam and Dean move in closer so they are pressed against your either side. “Let it out.” Dean instructs you as he and his brothers place wet kisses to neck.  

Dean’s words are all you need to set playtime in motion. You push each of the men away from you. You miss Cas’ fingers the most but you know that you’ll get them back soon. The men look slightly confused at first. But then they see the frisky smirk on your face and they instantly know you’re ready to play. And, you’re going all in.

You push past your boys and start walking down the hall toward your shared bedroom. You know they are each following close behind. With every step you take, you shed one piece of clothing. You can feel their eyes burning into from behind as they take in what they had been missing.

When you enter the room, you take a seat at the foot of your king-sized bed. Your boys stand in front of you and wait.

You smile up at the three large men and have trouble deciding where to start. It’s been so long since you’ve had all three back under your control and your eager to give them everything they can take.

“I think we all need to learn a lesson about being nice and being open with each other. Are you boys willing to open yourselves up for me?” You ask as you uncross your legs and expose yourself to their prying eyes. The men nod their affirmation as their gaze fixes upon your wetness. “Then, I think it’s time you all learn your place.”

You stand up and walk over to Cas and pull the tie off his neck. While you play with the soft material, you instruct the boys to rid themselves of their clothing. It is a slow process because each man wears too many layers.

Once they are stripped bare, you collect each of their belts. You order them to bend over the edge of the bed. Their swift movements tell you they are just as eager as you are. You take a minute to take in the sight of your boys exposed for you.

You start with Sam.

You run your nails over his ass and up his spine. You can see goosebumps forming and tightening his skin. Sam buries his face into the sheets beneath him to stop himself from begging you for more. Your light touches are driving him mad. So, you dig the pads of your fingers into the tense muscles of his shoulders to loosen him up.

Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Cas and Dean squirming for attention. They are itching to see what you’ll do next. You run your hands down Sam’s long arms and bind his wrists behind his back.

You love watching the other two twitch with need while they wait their turn. So, you suck on your index finger then place it against Sam’s back hole. He pushes back to get you to go deeper. You put pressure against the muscle and start to wiggle the tip of your finger when you hear Sam start to sing for you. Sam ruts his hips back and forward. He trying to urge you inward while also searching for friction against his neglected cock.

Cas is propped up on his knees next to Sam, so you move to him next. You kneel behind him and place wet kisses at the base of his spine. Your breasts drag over his bare ass as you work him over with your mouth. When you pull away, he instinctively puts his hands behind his back for you to bind his wrists as well.

After Cas is secured, you move onto Dean who is last in line. You run your finger up from his shin to the back of his thigh. Dean shivers as you trace your hand over his ass. You feel him clench as you lean forward and nip at the soft flesh of his behind. You sit up to find his wrists are already behind his back and ready to be bound. You kiss his elbows and secure his belt tighter than the others because you know he likes it that way.

You stand up and let them sit in this position for a minute. You rummage through the closet to find the old belt that doesn’t fit the boys anymore, so you use it when you need to teach them a lesson.

You stand behind the boys and let the belt fly. You started off slow which elicited deep groans from each man. Soon, they are each begging you to go harder.

“Need more. Give us more,” Sam pleads with you.

You give them each one more smack with the belt. It sends three loud cracking sounds into the air. Each man moans and cries out in unabashed pleasure.

You move in behind Cas. You kiss and kneed the growing welts that are heating his skin. You give Sam and Dean the same treatment. They each beg you for more, but they are too raw to handle more of the belt. So, you decide to give them more restrained spanks with the palm of your hand.

While you let them settle down, you crawl on the bed so your back is up against the headboard. Each man is still bent over the foot of the bed. So, they have an unrestricted view when you slide your hands down your body and slip two fingers into your needy hole.

You close your eyes and let the sensation overtake you. The next thing you feel is having the mattress dip under the weight of your men climbing onto the bed. Their wrists are still restrained so it is a clumsy effort but they are desperate to feel you.

Two mouths claim both of your thighs as they work their way toward your center. A third mouth suddenly bites down over your hardened nipple and you know that must be Sam.

Your eyes fly open when a pair of strong hands grip your waist. Cas always seems to escape his binds. Next time, you’re giving him the angel cuffs.

Cas throws one of your legs over his shoulder and spreads you wide enough so both he and Dean can fit between your legs. Dean’s plump lips lay claim to your clit. Cas moves to bite down on your thigh while three of his fingers penetrate you without warning.

The mixture of saliva and arousal is making your entire bottom half soak the sheets beneath you. You’re about to cry out when Sam captures your mouth in a silencing kiss. You moan into his mouth and he swallows down every bit of pleasure you have to offer.

Cas’ fingers never cease their assaulting pace. They curl inside of you to tickle your darkest corners. When Dean’s tongue flicks against your throbbing bud you can no longer hold back. You reach up to grip Sam’s hair as you cry into his mouth. He bites down on your lip as your vision turns white and your release rushes through every inch of your body.

The boys work you through it in their own way. Eventually you catch your breath and try to sit up. You lunge forward and kiss your taste off of Dean’s lips. When you pull away you look over at Cas and his unbound hands.

“You know what this means,” you say to Cas. He immediately moves up the bed, sits up straight, and raises his arms above his head. You pick up his tie off the ground and bind his hands to the headboard. “I’m starting to think you break my rules on purpose,” you whisper in his ear before pulling away.

Cas always gets the same punishment every time he breaks his bindings. He has to watch while you give Sam and Dean what he wants most.

Cas breaks the rules so often that Sam and Dean know exactly what they need to do once you release their wrists. Sam settles in behind you and Dean sits in front of you with his knees bent. You lean forward so your ass is exposed for Sam and you are eye level with Dean’s aching cock.

You lick up the pretty juices that are seeping from Dean’s tip and then take him into your mouth. Once Dean is hitting the back of your throat, you wiggle your behind as a signal for Sam to start filling you. Sam’s tip nudges at your entrance. Then, his entire length forces its way inside of you to the hilt in one swift motion. If your mouth wasn’t stuffed with Dean’s dick then the air would have definitely been knocked out of you.

As Sam pounds into you, you choke down on Dean’s length. You grip his thighs and bob your head to try and meet Sam’s pace, a nearly impossible task. One of your hands slip over to massage Dean’s full sack. Your hands wander downward to his tight hole that is begging for attention. Dean lifts his hips slightly to give you better access.

You let the tip of your finger ease into him. Dean cries out for more and you look over at Cas. Cas is straining against his feeble restraints. He could easily break free but is enjoying the show too much to interrupt.

You push your finger deeper into Dean. Once you are in to knuckle, you start a slow pace. Every time you curl your finger Dean sings your name.

“Going to fucking paint your throat, sweetheart,” Dean says in a strangled voice.

You pull off Dean’s cock with a wet popping noise and shake your head. “Not tonight. I want everyone cuming in my pussy. I want all of you leaking out of me.”

Dean eyes darken as you pull off of him completely. Sam pulls you up against him and holds you there by your breasts. His nails dig into your soft flesh to hold you in place as he continues his relentless pace.

Dean moves to his knees and you feel his cock nudge at where Sam is sliding in and out of you. It’s not the first time you’ve taken two of them in the same hole at once. But, it’s been a while. So, you’re a little nervous.

“This is all for you baby,” Dean says as he kisses you to ease your nerves. You reach your hands up to his shoulders and hold on for dear life as Dean lubes up his cock. You squeeze your eyes shut as Dean works his way inside of your already stuffed pussy.

Sam holds still while his brother’s cock slides in next to his. The sensation of being utterly ripped in half makes your legs quake and your eyes water. If you weren’t sandwiched between both brothers, you would have definitely collapsed.

The painful stretch is undeniable but it only adds to the pleasure. You bite your lip and glace over at Cas who is taking it all in.

“Make our girl cum,” Cas instructs the men inside of you. Sam reaches around you and rubs down over your clit. The added sensation makes you scream out in pleasure. They haven’t even started moving yet and you are already cuming around their cocks. Your walls squeeze the brothers with unbelievable pressure. Your arousal floods their dicks and enables easier movement.

You take deep breaths to regain your composure and nod for the brothers to start. Neither Winchester starts off easy. They are competitive by nature so they both make it their mission to split you open and make you melt.

Their combined members create an unimaginable girth. Sam and Dean would never admit it but the added sensation of having their cocks rub together inside of you, heightens the experience to an all new level.

“Cum!” you beg the boys as your head lulls back onto Sam’s shoulder. Dean takes advantage of your exposed neck and bites down over your pulse. You not sure which one came first but soon your thighs are being coating in the spending of both men. Sam and Dean tug and pull on your limbs and use you to work themselves through their release.

The brothers pull out of you and flop onto the bed. Your now empty cunt mourns their loss.

“You didn’t cum,” Sam says with a cute sense of worry in his voice.

You shake your head. “I was saving it,” you say after catching your breath. You crawl over to Cas and kiss his thighs. “Do you want to make me cum, angel?” you ask as you trace your finger along the angry looking vein on Cas’ cock.

Cas groans and thrusts his hips forward and forces his dick into your hand. You stroke it with slow and drawn out movements before moving your kisses downward. Your tongue prods at his back entrance and his cock twitches in your hand. Your wet tongue pushes past the muscle and Cas warns you he will cum in your hand if you don’t stop. Because that’s not where you want him, you pull away.

You move in and straddle Cas’ lap. You tighten the tie around his wrists then sink down onto this thick length. You both groan at the much-needed intimacy. You ride him gently for a minute or two to regain your stability.

“Love watching your pussy get used,” Cas grunts out as you pick up your pace. “Still so fucking tight, even after being stuffed with all that cock,” Cas growls at you.

His dirty words always spur you on and he knows it. Soon you are slamming down onto him so hard that the hairs at the base of his cock tickle your clit.

As expected, Cas breaks free from his bindings. He lurches forward and captures one of your nipples into his mouth. He sucks down so hard you grip his shoulders to help keep you up right.

“Never letting you go again,” he mumbles against your skin.

“You better fucking not,” you say as you continue to bounce on his cock and have your nipple abused between his teeth.

In one swift motion, Cas flips you onto your back. He pins your wrists to the bed and snaps his hips into you with more force than you are used to from him.

The noises that escape your throat are a mix between incoherent whining and incessant moaning. As Cas focuses on pummeling your aching pussy, Sam and Dean move in on either side of you. They each claim a breast as their own while reaching down to hold your knees open for Cas.

Having all of your boys working together to torture you in the best way possible is what finally sends you over the edge. You scream your release and grip Cas’ cock between your throbbing walls. The waves of pleasure keep coming once you feel Cas fill you up with his own seed. He holds himself inside of you to make sure not one bit is wasted.

Sam and Dean’s wet kisses have moved from your breasts to your neck and shoulder respectively.

When Cas pulls out of you, there is a damn near pool of mixed arousal on the sheet between your legs. Cas picks you up off the bed and carries you into a room that has less soiled sheets. He lays you on the bed and moves to turn away but you grab his hand to get him to stay.

“Someone needs to go clean up our mess. And, it may as well be me since I don’t need to sleep this off,” Cas informs you.

“Stay,” you put his logical argument to rest with one simple plea. Cas climbs into the bed beside you. A minute later, Sam and Dean finally find the bedroom Cas had whisked you away to and get into the bed with you. It’s a tight fit because it’s a smaller sized bed than you are used to. But, that’s never bothered any of you before.

“I really am sorry,” Dean whispers in your ear.

Your sleepy eyes flutter open to see the regret in his. You place a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose and shush him. “Just promise me I won’t wake up alone and all is forgiven,” you say to offer a truce. You now realize everyone had a lesson to learn. They need to be more forthcoming with you. And, you need to be less passive aggressive and just tell them when you’re upset.

“Never again. We’ve learned our lesson,” each member of Team Free Will mumbles in a sleepy haze before everyone, except Cas, falls asleep together.


End file.
